


He's Just Social Distancing

by itsevanffs (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Gift Fic, Unicorns, not crack, not graphic really but there is a picture on the end so just be careful?, poem fic, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itsevanffs
Summary: A poem fic about temptation.Title courtesy to my good friend Adel, who made this joke after I panicked to her about this poem.However it should be noted that this is the furthest thing from crack; if you came here for it, you will be disappointed.
Kudos: 6





	He's Just Social Distancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TIREDassHELL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIREDassHELL/gifts).



> Read. The darn. Tags.

Should he fall to that forest floor alone in dead of night,  
Surrounded by dark trees and clad in Slytherin green robe,  
In his darkest hour will take a brief heroic plight,  
To find what harm'd the inn'cent creature lying deadly still,  
Under the inn'cent light of the awak'ning full moon's globe,  
Prepared to find a monster striking ready for the kill.

Howev'r when he arrives there will be no one to be seen,  
No monster and no mouse are waiting beyond slumber's haze,  
Only a sole unicorn bleeding out midst moonlight's green,  
Chrome blood running down its delicate flank morbidly slow,  
While his em'rald tinged mind clouds in sluggish stupified daze,  
Tempted and tempted to catch with tongue that thick glinting flow.

O that voice begging him to put the blood to better use,  
As he lowers his heavy head to garish open wounds,  
The cries of the creature softly and painfully seduce,  
His throat burns as he swallows chrome his eyes blindingly bright,  
And with one last painful cry the unicorn fades and blooms,  
Enveloping the clearing in a flash of bright hot white.

[[The matching picture I made]](https://spiinviis.tumblr.com/post/615767407733227520)

**Author's Note:**

> Guppy if you could please throw me your ao3 account so I can gift this horror to you, that would be wonderful.


End file.
